Rosalina
(Pre-TIMESKIP) (Post-TIMESKIP)|elo = (Pre-TIMESKIP) (Post-TIMESKIP)|sponsor = }}Rosalina & Luma or just Rosalina is a fighter in the CPUCS. She debuted in Season 1 in PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................. :* Despite being a frequent contender in the CPUCS, Rosalina only earned one match win in ten appearances. With a pitiable 1-9 record, she was the lowest-ranking CPUCS fighter in all of the Vincent Saga, consistently losing matches and self-destructing across all three seasons. In a surprising turn of events Rosalina defeated Dark Ken, who had previously masqueraded as her boyfriend Ken, in the attack on the Dark Realm in ENDGAME, her first match win in four months of CPU Tournaments. However, in TIMESKIP, she is stated to have had "the biggest comeback story in all of the CPUCS." In the past few years she had a streak unlike any other, her record including non-broadcasted matches said to be 60-9. In TIMESKIP, she took down Wii Fit Trainer, Donkey Kong, Peach, and finally Ness in finals, taking home another tournament. After her victory she was challenged by Blood Falcon in Thug Finals. Fighting on the graves of the departed Vincent, King Dedede, and Parsec Captain Falcon, Blood Falcon came out of hiding to take down the new champion. After a close match, Blood Falcon forward-smashed Rosalina into oblivion, taking out the reigning champion and plunging the CPUCS into chaos once more. However, Rosalina was revealed in PIZZA TIME to have survived Blood Falcon's attack, instead having been sent to the Dark Realm. Unfortunately, she had been slightly corrupted by the Dark Realm, resulting in Punished Rosalina. Punished Rosalina managed to escape the Dark Realm just in time for the Thug Finals of PIZZA TIME, despite her injuries. Ike, the tournament champion, successfully overcame her, knocking her unconscious with his dash attack. She recovered, returning for the next tournament where she made it to Finals before being eliminated by up-and-comer Naomi Winters. Rank Understanding Rosalina's current fighter data on bracket.com is split between her Pre-TIMESKIP results and Post-TIMESKIP results. Although Alpharad and JoSniffy list data for her off-screen record, the data actually contradicts itself. See Trivia section for more info.'' '' Tournament Placements Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Filler Episodes Thug Finals Results Season 4 See also Punished Rosalina. Match History Season 1 * PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................ :* * please sub to me and alax please....?????? * VINCENT'S REVENGE Season 2 * INCIN'S BIG WIN * PRISON BREAK Season 3 * NO FUN ALLOWED * TRAINING CAMP * THE BEACH EPISODE * ENDGAME Season 4 * TIMESKIP * HEIR TO THE THRONE * "I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2 * ; the way home * MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL * THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL Filler Episodes * THE NON-CANON SUMMIT Trivia * As noted by Jo following her appearance in ENDGAME, Rosalina never placed above Top 16 in a tournament in the Vincent Saga. * Rosalina and Ken started a relationship in Season 3, bonding over their shared experiences never winning matches. ** Rosalina's first tournament win ever was in ENDGAME against Dark Ken. According to the commentators, this was likely because of her strong bond with the Light Realm Ken. * Alpharad and JoSniffy were caught completely off-guard by Rosalina's win in TIMESKIP, expressing disbelief that she could blow nine straight matches when they thought it was funny and then steamroll a tournament when they needed her to. * Alpharad notes that she has won 50 to 60 tournaments in the two years that the CPUCS was not broadcasted. However, JoSniffy immediately after states that her record is 60-9. This could be in reference to her tournament record as a whole rather than her win-loss record, as she was knocked out of 9 other tournaments in the first round. However, this would not explain where her ENDGAME results lie, as she did defeat one opponent in the tournament. ** If we believe that she has indeed won 60 tournaments, then that means she fell at the hands of Blood Falcon with a preposterous in-universe record of 245-9, as she won a further 4 matches in TIMESKIP, in addition to her previous 1 win against Dark Ken. *** Alpharad early in TIMESKIP states that he has never seen Rosalina place outside of at least Top 3, implying that she did indeed lose a few matches. However, JoSniffy's later comment about how her record is 60-9 implies that she actually lost no matches in the two years, and instead had a winning streak. * The possible real life explanation for Rosalina's tremendous improvement is that during the time period between ENDGAME and TIMESKIP, patch 3.0 for Super Smash Brothers Ultimate released, updating and improving many of the CPUs' AI, but especially improving Rosalina's utilization of Luma. ** There is a misconception that Rosalina had her buffs in patch 3.1 helping her win matches, however this is not the case as revealed in the companion episode, "The Truth about Rosalina"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWLtmlz2rc4 on Alpharad Plus, all of TIMESKIP was recorded on 28 April 2019, nearly a full month before 3.1 was released on 30 May 2019, arguably making Rosalina's comeback even more impressive. * Rosalina is the fifth fighter to have a tournament named after her: HEIR TO THE THRONE (also known as "ROSALINA'S REVENGE" on Youtube) references her appearance in the Season 4 intro, sitting on a throne atop pile of defeated fighters. ** She follows VINCENT'S REVENGE (Vincent), INCIN'S BIG WIN (PG Incineroar), PLANTATIONAL (Piranha Plant), and MAJOR IS HERE (Major Duncan). * According to the commentators, Rosalina broke out of the hospital in order to participate in the HEIR TO THE THRONE tournament. * As noted by the commentators in THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL, Rosalina technically did not take a single stock from Erdrick in that tournament, as the only stock he lost was through using Kamikazee. Non-Canon * Rosalina appeared in THE NON-CANON SUMMIT, where she was sponsored by Target while her Lumas were sponsored by Walmart. Gallery THE VINCENT SAGA Rosalina Failure.png|Rosalina & Luma completely missing Donkey Kong with the Grand Star in PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................ :* THE VINCENT SAGA Rosalina Failure 2.png|Rosalina & Luma, despite having a fully charged FInal Smash Meter, freefall to their doom against Vincent in VINCENT'S REVENGE. THE VINCENT SAGA Rosalina Highlight.png|Rosalina & Luma using their forward smash against Dark Ken, taking one of his stocks in NO FUN ALLOWED. TRAINING CAMP Rosalina Failure.png|Rosalina & Luma and Sonic completely missing each other in TRAINING CAMP. THE VINCENT SAGA Rosalina Highlight 2.png|Rosalina & Luma successfully trapping Dark Ken in the Grand Star in ENDGAME. Season 4 Intro Rosalina.png|Rosalina as she appears in the Season 4 intro, sitting on a throne over the collapsed bodies of many of the fighters in the CPUCS, as Luma tries to warn her of a threat behind her. References Category:Fighter Category:A tournament winner Category:Tournament Namesake Category:Deceased